


Shadow World

by GreyFeather08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFeather08/pseuds/GreyFeather08
Summary: Picks up right after 2x10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly present you my first fan fiction ever.   
> I am a reader not a writer and  
> English is not my first language.   
> So forgive me if there is mistakes.
> 
> Leave comments to help me grow!
> 
> Many thanks  
> to  
> leetja  
> lydiasscreamsavedstiles  
> wheretheyarenow  
> ^_^  
> _____________________________________

=Afternoon - New York City Institute=

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood enters Victor Aldertree’s office.

“You asked for me?”

"Yes, take a seat.” Aldertree says, showing the chair in front of his desk.  
“It’s required of me to escort Valentine to Idris.”

“Of course it is.”, Alec says with a smirk.

Aldertree ignores him and announces:  
“We can’t leave the Institute to Isabelle in her state. It has to be you.”

Alec looks at him with a pokerface.

He continues,  
“With the casualties on all sides, we are in a middle of a diplomatic chaos. That doesn’t mean the Clave will overlook the fact that half of the Downworld Council tried to execute one of us. We need to be tactiful and mercilessly. Of course without causing more bloodshed and by respecting the Accords. Which I think, you will do finely with your character and relations. This evening, the Downworld Council are holding a meeting. You shall go as the head representative of New York Institute and of the Clave.”

“Where the Clave stands on that meeting?”, asks Alec intrigued.

“For now, we are Law and we do not act against it in any way. More so from the Downworld.   
They need to understand, executing one of us is doing so on all of us.   
Our goal is to find the Mortal Cup and the Sword.”

“Then I’ll go review the reports.”, replies Alec while leaving the office.

“Alec…” 

At the door, Alec turns to face Aldertree.

“The Council thinks I will personally participate.   
For more edge, keep the surprise.   
We must not backdown in anyway.  
We must protect our own.”

“I know more than you do. Thank you for the reminder.”, throws Alec.


	2. Downworld Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Representing the Head of the Institute, Alec Lightwood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes.  
> No Beta.
> 
> Leave comments to help me get better at it!
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

= Afternoon - New York City Institute =

Alec enters and closes Jace Wayland’s bedroom with such fuss,  
It made the owner jump.

“Brother... I am so screwed...”, says an agitated Alec.

His parabatai gets up rapidly from his bed concerned.

“What is it? What happened?”, Jace replies worried.

While pacing nervously, Alec scratches his head.

“Downworld Council are having a meeting tonight.  
And Magnus will be there!”, he declares waving his hands everywhere.

Jace frowns and asks, “Is someone gonna try to kill…”

Alec gets in front of him and gestures a stop hand.

“My bad. Forgot to mention the Head representative of the Institute is invited to it   
and that it is me.”, says Alec.

Jace couldn’t hold his surprise and watches Alec going back to his pacing.

“Can you stop moving?! It driving me insane! It’s not like I am not already…”, shoots Jace.

He stops right away, “Oh… Right…”.

Alec sits down to the closest chair and doesn’t move.  
Excepts his eyes. 

Jace goes on his bed and let out a sigh.  
“You will be there and he will be there. So what is the issue?”

“The issue…”, wonders Alec.  
After a minute of silence,  
“The issue is that have to go in there as a ‘Totalitarian Head of the Institute’. How can I manage that with him around?!”

Jace smirks at him.  
“Alec… Don’t forget, whatever goes, we are Lightwood.   
Act like one. Just be.   
You have been trained all your life for this moment.   
Don’t doubt yourself brother. Not now.”

Alec closes his eyes and takes a big breath.   
He smiles at Jace and rises from his chair.

“I’ll take care of the paperwork. Could you help with the esthetics?”, asks Alec.

“Don’t need to ask.”, replies Jace.

\----

= Evening - Jade Wolf Backstore =

Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway, Meliorn and Magnus Bane are sitting around the table.  
You can feel the tension and tiredness in the air. 

Luke sights,  
“We have to be careful in this one. The Clave will not go easy on us.”

“On us? Why? Many Downworlders died, because of them! We were protecting ourselves.”, retorts Raphael.

Magnus rolled his eyes,  
“That doesn’t mean they didn’t too, Raphael.”

They hear the chimes of the restaurant’s door when it opens and the determined footsteps coming to them. 

“What?! Don’t tell me...”, Raphael stands up in surprise.

Luke and Magnus rises and faces the entrance, while Meliorn frowns at it.

Alec pushes one the swinging doors of the backstore with hand and holds it for a few seconds.   
“Good evening.”  
While greeting the Council, he lets go of the door and steps inside.  
He looks around and breaths in.  
“Do I smell coffee?”

Luke pends for a second and points the corner counter.  
After throwing a thigh portfolio on the table in front of an empty set, the Nephilim walks towards the coffee machine.

The members all turn to Magnus suspiciously, but he was just as surprised as them.  
He couldn’t detach his eyes from the sight. Alec is wearing a navy wool slim fit jacket with black leather pockets, mandarin collar and arms which goes perfectly with his navy pants and black boots. After Magnus blinking a few times, he turns to the others with a ‘didn’t know, sorry’ gesture.

Alec takes a ‘Best Dad in the World’ mug and fills black coffee in it.  
He walks towards the Downworlders, “Please sit. No need for such politeness.”  
And he sits between Raphael and Meliorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Alec’s Navy Jacket picture:  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10XWsMVXXXXbZXXXXq6xXFXXXe/Autumn-Men-Wool-Jacket-Coat-Patchwork-PU-Leather-Sleeve-Fashion-Slim-Fit-Design-Mens-Pea-Coat.jpg  
> 2\. Sorry, couldn’t resist


End file.
